bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Festive Bee
Festive Bee is a Red Event bee. It could be received by completing the Bee Bear questline or by purchasing the Festive Bee Pack for 1600 Robux. Since the 4/5 mini update, it can be purchased in the Ticket Tent for 500 tickets, replacing Gummy Bee's spot. It used to be able to be obtained through the Festive Present, as of the 12/25 Beesmas Update. Like all the other event bees, it does not have a favorite treat, so the only way to make Festive Bee gifted is by feeding it a Star Treat. It likes the Mountain Top Field, Mushroom Field, and the Pine Tree Forest. It dislikes the Blue Flower Field. Stats * Collects 40 pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 150 honey in 1 second. * +20% Movespeed, +30 Gather Amount, +70 Conversion Amount, +75% Conversion Speed. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +10% Red Pollen, Enhanced "Festive Gift". Abilities * [Festive Gift]: Grants random gifts including treats, honey, and "Festive Blessing" to all players on the server. Gifts are improved with level. A message will appear saying "�� Festive Gifts from {Username}! ��". It takes about 5 minutes for Festive Bee to spawn this token. If Gifted, can grant rarer gifts and "Beesmas Cheer." * [Honey Mark]: Marks a random area on the field for 7 seconds (+0.2s per level) that grants 2 Conversion Links while you stand in it. Stacks up to 3 times. * [Red Bomb+]: Collects 10 pollen from 29 surrounding Red flowers (+10% pollen per level). Combo with other bombs to increase power. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20190829_163443130 (2).png|A Festive Bee in-game. RobloxScreenShot20181224 154947849 (2).png|Festive Bee's hive slot. RobloxScreenShot20181221 085755690 (2).png|Gifted Festive Bee's hive slot. 2x event.PNG|Festive Bee in the 2x Beemas Event icon. fbpbss.png|Festive Bee in the Festive Bee pack. festiveossas.png|Festive Bee on top of the ticket tent. Catturafestive.JPG|Festive Bee discovery message. Trivia * This is the 2nd bee available to be bought for Robux, the first one being Bear Bee. ** However, this is the first bee to be obtainable through both quests and Robux; and the second bee to be obtained through quests overall, the first being Gummy Bee. * This is the 3rd event bee to have ability tokens (Honey Mark and Red Bomb+) which can be summoned by non-Event bees. The first being Photon Bee (Haste) and second being Vicious Bee (Blue Bomb+). ** This was the first bee to have a gifted bonus that affects its signature ability. * This is the only bee that can apply buffs to the entire server (Festive Blessing, red boost, and/or Beesmas Cheer). * This and Rage Bee are the only red bees to produce tokens that don't give primary benefit to Red. (Honey Mark for Festive Bee and Rage for Rage Bee). * It was added during an event called Beesmas, run mostly by zKevin and Mah_Bucket. * This is the first known red bee to like Pine Tree Forest, which happens to be a blue field. ** Festive Bee may like Pine Tree Forest because Christmas trees are usually pine trees. * After the 4/5 update, Festive Bee replaced Gummy Bee's spot in the ticket tent, while Gummy Bee can be crafted using 2500 gumdrops at the Gummy Bee Egg Claim. * When Festive Gift activates, it plays the first few notes from "Deck The Halls." When collecting the Festive Blessing and Beesmas Cheer tokens, you get the next few notes. * This bee, along with Windy Bee, are the only bees with tinted wings when not gifted. * A First Edition Festive Bee's flag is offset behind it to make room for its bow. * It is currently the only event bee that can be obtained 2 different ways (at the same time): The Festive Present next to Bee Bear and in the Ticket Tent for 500 tickets. Category:Bees Category:Red Category:Event